


A Good Friend

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Rachel tries to avoid Santana's wedding to Brittany





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty angst, but it is short

Santana bristled. “What do you mean you have something else to do? You aren’t coming to my wedding? I thought you were my best friend!”

“I am,” Rachel said. “I mean I’m trying to be.”

“Then why?”

Rachel looked at the ground.

“I thought we were over this rivalry, this petty professional jealousy!” Santana scoffed but she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Jealousy for sure, but it wasn’t professional, and Rachel could barely contain her own emotions. She knew she was being selfish, but she wasn’t selfish enough to tell the truth. 

No, Rachel Berry was an actress and a good friend, so she pasted on her best megawatt smile. “Sorry, I know it was a really bad joke. Of course, I’ll be there to celebrate your happy day!”

Everyone cries at weddings. No one had to know she was mourning the last glimmer of hope with her best friend, the love of her life.


End file.
